


To live and to love

by Angryturtle443



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beating, Beta Otabek Altin, Caning, Collar, Eating bird seed, Fever, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Kill or be killed, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Non consensual scenting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri, On the Run, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scratching, Sickness, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Thoughts, Whipping, alpha omega, forced collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: Yuri and Yuuri have had troubled lives. Niether of them have met and handled their trauma  in different ways. They have never known love until Victor comes around and helps them.





	1. An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My first Alpha/Beta/Omega story!!

It was a peculiarly bright night. The moon was full and shone softly upon the town, illuminating the area. Yuri hated these days, he had to be extra vigilant since he couldn't rely on the cover of shadows. He glanced around quickly before darting across the road.

For a mere second, his the moon shone on his golden hair before he dived into the woods. He stifled his groans of pain as his already raw feet scraped against the pavement. He peered back out into the open to see if he had been spotted and slunk against a tree when he realized he was good. Yuri fiddled with the old worn collar around his neck as he pondered what to do next. Taking another step forward was not the right choice.

"Fuck" He whispered under his breath as he jerked his foot back.

He had stepped on a thorn and it had gotten stuck in his foot. The teenager leaned against the tree and bent over to get a better look in the new darkness of the forest. He grasped the thorn with his nails and ripped it out wincing from the pain

"Lovely...." The blonde boy grumbled. 

Yuri mentally punched himself before looking around for the culprit. Upon further inspection, he found a raspberry bush. Yuri would not have been able to see it if it hadn't been for the many red raspberries dotted around. He completely forgot about his pain as he started to shovel the ripe berries into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. 

Yuri learned from his mistake and dropped to the ground so that he could watch where he was going as he scuttled. He felt like he had been crawling for hours. The occasional berries did little to ease the hunger pangs, he needed something more to ease the pain in his stomach.

His hunger was growing worse by the minute. The blonde could barely see in front of him through the darkness mixed with the thick brush so he didn't notice the fence in front of him until it was too late and he had booped his nose into it. He glanced around the yard as much as he could with his limited sight. There looked to be several apple trees each dotted with ripe apples. He didn't see anyone around so he let his stomach do the talking and tried to scale the fence. He climbed a nearby tree and latched onto the top of the fence. Yuri hopped off the fence quickly but a string from his ragged clothing caught on the fence causing him to lose balance. He realized his mistake too late when he landed on his ankle sideways and tumbled to the ground.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I'm such an idiot." He said quietly and held his leg to his chest.

Feeling a presence, he looked up. Someone was approaching. He had the tiniest bit of relief when he did not feel the dominance emitted by an alpha but resumed his panicked state just as fast.

Yuri tried to get up and walk but a sharp pain went up to his leg when he applied pressure. He fell to the ground in pain and attempted to crawl away on his hands and knees instead. The Beta tried to restrain but got startled away when he was scratched by the small omega. 

Inside, another Beta saw the struggle of the first. He rolled his eyes went out to help his coworker.

"Just shoot it" Suggested the second Beta.

"But just look at it... It can't even escape."

Yurio scowled at the comments but stayed determined. He felt like an idiot trying to climb the fence. The pickets were flush with each other, making his attempt to scale the sheer fence tough.

"It's just a tranq' gun, it'll be fine." He drew his gun and expertly shot Yuri in the neck.

Yuri's eyes went wide as he felt a prick in his neck. he lifted his hand to his neck and felt something strange sticking out of it. He turned around in his drowsy state to look at the Betas.

"Motherfu-" The omega was out like a light.

~


	2. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Yuuri's perspective of getting taken.

Yuuri was starving. He hadn't eaten anything in two days and it was taking a toll on his energy. The Omega would have tried to eat from the garbage of a restaurant but he was too afraid of what might happen if he got caught. He was so hungry that just about everything looked appetizing.

Yuuri mostly stayed in the woods to avoid being caught. He wandered for hours on end, trying to find food when he finally saw it. He spotted a bird feeder. It wasn't the best but it was still something to eat and he knew from past experience that it was edible. The bird feeder was hanging over a fence into someone's yard. Yuuri had an idea, he was going to shimmy along the branch and grab the bird feeder and run into the woods before anyone would know what had happened.

Yuuri put his plan into action. The omega was tired but gained a burst of adrenaline, knowing that he might get to eat something soon. He used a smaller tree as a foothold and then got onto the branch on the opposite side of the tree as the one he wanted to be on. He hopped between branches until he landed on the one that bore the bird feeder. He got onto all fours and clambered across the branch. He sat next to the bird feeder and positioned himself so he could snatch it quickly and scale the tree. He swiftly moved the bird feeder off of the branch and started to pull away when-

*Clank!*

The bird feeder was chained to the tree. He had been working so fast that he did not notice the chain but now it was too late. This surprise left Yuuri off balance and the force that he was using to swiftly grab the bird feeder was pitted against him. He accidentally swung off the branch, lost his grip and fell into the yard. When he fell into the yard, he got the wind knocked out of him. Yuuri started to freak out when he couldn't breathe and freak out, even more so, when he saw someone walk towards him.

He scrambled back against the fence and tried to hide. 

This man was different from the man that had taken Yuri, he had silver hair and blue eyes. Victor had seen the omega fall and knew what was wrong with him. He approached the omega with a friendly expression as to try not to scare the young omega. He squatted to get at eye level.

"It's okay buddy, take deep breaths." Victor soothed.

Yuuri started to follow his instructions and tried to take deep breaths, fearful of the consequences if he did not. Shortly after that, his diaphragm resumed doing its job and Yuuri could breathe again.

"There you go." Victor praised.

Yuuri got a better look at him and realized that this was an alpha. His eyes went wide with fear as he realized how close he was to an alpha. He tried to scramble back but he was already up against the fence so he only scooted sideways and did not make much of a distance.

"Sorry sorry! It was an accident-er I didn't mean to! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Shhhh calm down it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" Victor explained.

Yuuri didn't trust that this alpha wasn't going to hurt him but he still quieted down on command.

"How about we get you a bath to get cleaned up and calmed down, then you can join me for dinner?" Victor more announced then asked.

"Yes sir" Yuuri responded quietly.

"You don't need to call me sir if you don't want too." Victor started," My name is Victor and yours is?"

"I-uh My name is Yuuri." Yuuri nervously responded.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri, now let's get going, it looks like it is starting to rain." Victor stated, looking up at the sky.

Victor stood up and reached his hand out to help Yuuri up. Yuuri initially flinched at the hand but realized its intention and took a hold of it. Victor led Yuuri into his home. It was huge, the ceilings were farther up then he had ever seen them and marvelous paintings lined the walls. Yuuri looked in awe but was careful not to lose Victor in his maze of a house. Victor opened a door and ushered Yuuri inside. Victor closed the door after him and walked over to run a bath for the omega.

Yuuri stared at his hands as he waited patiently for the bath to be ready. There was dirt underneath each of his nails and his hand was completely black from dirt.

"There we go, all done." Victor announced.

Yuuri turned to look at the alpha.

"Do you need help bathing or are you alright?" Victor asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Yuuri replied.

"I'll be back shortly to bring a towel and some fresh clothes, you can use any of the toiletries that you want, and if you need anything then pull that string for a servant to assist you."He gestured to a string that ran into the wall, "Any questions before I leave?"

"How long am I allowed to bathe for?" Yuuri questioned. He was hoping that he would give him more than the five minutes that he was used too when he still lived with his owner. 

"As long as you want. If the water gets too dirty or cold then you can pull the string to have someone run you a new bath." Victor cheerily answered, "If that will be all then I will be back shortly with your towel and clothes."

"Y-yes, thank you" Yuuri thanked appreciatively.


	3. A feisty omega

"What do we do with him?" Asked the person who had just knocked out the blonde omega.

"We should get him cleaned up and dress his wound, then we could present him to Victor and let him decide what we should do." Said the other beta.

"But look at how cute it looks while it sleeps, we should just keep it!" The man suggested.

"You know very well that we can't do that. It might belong to someone else _and_ if it doesn't, then that means it is Victor's property. And would you let me remind you that it scratched you!" The first man chided.

"You can't tell me that it doesn't look like a little kitten when it is sleeping-"

"A dirty little kitten that we have to clean up." He interrupted.

"Yeah, we should get started."

They set to work, cleaning the grime off of the omega. After cleaning him up, they wrapped his sprained ankle in a bandage and applied lotion to his hands and feet to heal them faster. After they finished, they tucked him into a bed in one of the guest rooms closer to Victor's room.

~

That night, Yuri had the best sleep of his life. For the first time in six years he hadn't been woken up by a belt or screaming, nor did he sleep in the woods with one eye always open and watching for predators. For the first time in six years, he slept in a real bed and got to sleep. He stretched out fully on the large soft bed, his aching muscles being soothed by the extraordinary mattress.

Yuri woke to a knock on the door. Victor did not wait for an answer and instead went right in to see the omega. Yuri sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Good morning." Victor said with a smile on his face.

Yuri tried to get into a defensive position but as he shifted his weight to his left ankle, a sharp pain went up his leg.

"Fuck!" Yuri jumped back onto the bed. After taking a quick second to inspect it, he noticed the bandage around his ankle.

"Hey hey, it's okay, just sit down and relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Victor coaxed.

Yuri got into a sitting position but still kept a defensive air. He didn't trust this strange man, something about him was differnt...

"I don't know that." He growled.

"Well I can't force you to believe that, I can only try to persuade you...."

*audible stomach grumble*

"But in the meantime, would you like something to eat?" The alpha offered.

~This must be a trap...~

"Yeah..." He said hesitantly.

"I'll have a servant grab you something." Victor strutted over to the string and pulled it.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Victor opened the door and ordered breakfast before turning back to Yuri.

He sat on the opposite edge of the bed as looked at him with a non-threatening demeanour.

"What did you do to my foot?" He hissed.

Yuri had sprained his extremities before, but not the care that had been taken to fix it like this. He couldn't remember how many times he had gotten punished for just complaining of the pain he was in. 

" We only bandaged it up, it will prevent swelling this way."Victor responded.

Yuri was confused at how much sympathy this man appeared to have. He much want something from him

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the man," What do you want from me?"

"You are just a child, I want to help you."

"I can handle myself! Anyways, Why would you want to help me after I trying to steal your food?" He snarled.

"Everyone gets hungry sometimes." He shrugged.

This isn't possible. It didn't happen. Coming across (or more commonly getting sold to) an alpha that is kind is a rare opportunity. Finding an alpha like this is impossible, they don't exist. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded.

"tut-tut watch your language please, my name is Victor, and you are?"

"Why should I tell you?" He scoffed.

"You don't have to, tell me when you are ready." He smiled.

The servant knocked on the door, bearing breakfast for Yuri. Victor quickly took it from him and thanked him for his service. Victor went over to the bed and placed the tray in front of Yuri.

On the tray was bacon, eggs, toast, and mixed fruit. Yuri looked at it questioningly. He had never been offered such a delicious looking meal. With his past owner, his diet usually only consisted of stale bread and sometimes scraps if he was lucky. Maybe this was laced with something... 

Victor noticed that Yuri was just staring at the food rather than eating it.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Victor asked.

"Is it drugged?" Yuri flat out asked.

Victor picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Mmmmm, It's good." He assured.

Yuri grabbed a slice and ate it as Victor did. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. Temporarily, his face lit up with joy at the savoury slice that he had consumed. Remembering that Victor was in the room, he changed his expression to being unfazed and emotionless.

"You use the fork for some of the other foods." He picked up the fork and demonstrated how to cut the egg. Victor handed the fork with skewered egg over to Yuri.

His eyes went wide as he tasted the egg. The yolk was soft and tasted amazing. He started to shovel the amazing food into his mouth as fast as he could, enjoying it but not taking the time to savour it.

"Your going to get a stomach ache if you eat too fast. You can have as much as you want to take your time." Victor warned.

"You can hurt from eating too fast?" Yuri slurred through a full mouth. Yuri had always eaten his food fast because he didn't know if someone would try to take it away from him.

Yuri started to slow down and actually chew his food.

"There you go." He praised.

"Yuri" He mumbled through a mouthful of egg.

"It's Yuri... My name..."

Even though he did not trust this man yet, he felt like he at least owed him his name.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri." He smiled.


	4. An Alpha's touch

After stepping out of the bath, Yuuri put on the clothes provided to him. His hands shook while putting on the fine clothing. The clothes were soft and comfortable, the complete opposite side of the spectrum in comparison to his normal clothes. Which reminded him. He glanced at the floor to see that he old clothes, or practically threads, were gone. Probably thrown away during one of the numerous times that servants had come in to ask if he needed help or supply him with products. Not like he wanted them anyway, they weren't even his. Just more stolen belongings. 

He felt like he was missing something, but he knew that that couldn't be the case because he had begun with nothing in the first place.

A mirror. He looked, really looked, at his reflection for the first time in a while. He was thinner and paler than he remembered, his collarbone and jawline were extremely pronounced. He had bags under his eyes, but he couldn't force himself to look into his eyes. Yuuri didn't think he could handle it. He skipped them and his eyes were drawn to his hair. He had cleaned his hair well enough which turned it was a black tangled mess atop his head.

On the corner of the sink, something teetered. Bringing it closer to his face revealed it to be a comb. He hadn't used one in a while... when he thought about it, he really hadn't done a lot of things since he ran away. He had tried to maintain his hair after that day but it wasn't worth the effort. Mirrors were hard to find, tools were hard to find, and it was tough finding the time to care. His appearance really didn't matter, did it?. Usually, he didn't even bother to wash, keeping watch was difficult by himself and it wasn't like he was going to go out and socialize anytime soon.

He combed through the rats' nest on his head, eventually making it styleable. He tried numerous ways to style it but ended up just parting it in the middle and leaving it.

Yuuri smiled for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being clean. Once he was done, he wondered what to do next. Remembering what he was told, he pulled the string for a servant to come.

He tried to plan over his next course of action. But going over what he was going to say wasn't as easy as he thought.... 

By the time he had just started to straighten out his thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, come in!" He quickly responded.

The servant opened the door to the bathroom and awaited Yuuri's instruction.

Yuuri hadn't figured out what he was going to say so he tried to explain last minute, "I- uh V-victor.." He trailed off.

Yuuri's face turned red with embarrassment as he became flustered and started stumbling over his words.

"Oh, you must be the _other_ omega that the Lord has brought in. Accompany me, he must want to see you now that you are finished."

~other?~ Yuuri thought.

As Yuuri stepped out from the bathroom, he noticed how huge this place was. The ceilings were high, the hallways were wide, and nothing seemed to be out of place. Yuuri quickly realized what he was doing and moved his gaze to follow the servant's feet. He was always taught that he shouldn't stare, his scars helped as a reminder.

"Omega?" 

Yuuri snapped his head up, unaware that they had stopped walking.

"Yes, ma'am?" Yuuri said automatically.

"You can stay here until Lord Nikiforov is ready to see you." She informed him and pointed to the room .

Yuuri turned towards her to ask if he had any restrictions, but she had disappeared without a trace. 

He quickly turned the doorknob and went inside. He looked upon the room in awe. He wasn't sure why he got surprised everytime he entered a room, he should have accepted that this place was big. His only question was to why he got such a luxurious room. Yuuri felt out of place in such a nice room. Everything looked so comfortable and clean. The thing that put him off the most was how big it was, he felt like he shouldn't be there.

Quickly he rushed over to the window and shut the curtains. He felt a bit better with the room being enveloped in darkness but the open space still made him feel uneasy. He started to breathe heavier and pace the floor. He was starting to worry about what would happen or what this man would do to him. 

Yuuri scuttled under the bed and closed his eyes. His breathing returned to normal as he thought positive thoughts. He remembered his family, he couldn't quite make out their faces but he tried his best, and the great food that they used to cook for him. He barely got food with his master- he tore his thoughts back to happy memories. His mouth started to water when he remembered the taste of the katsudon.

Once he felt better, he realised that he could hear voices outside of his room. It sounded like Victor, and someone else. The conversation ended before he could make out what was happening.

*knock knock*

Yuuri remained quiet but the door opened anyway.

"Hello, Yuuri?" Victor called.

Yuuri flinched at the use of his name.

He listened for a second and heard a sniffle come from under the bed. Victor kneeled down and look under the bed and into Yuuri's frightened eyes. 

"Are you okay Yuuri?" Victor spoke softly.

"S-sorry sir." He cowered.

Yuuri scooted out from under the bed toward Victor swiftly and standing in one swift motion. He put his head down and his hands behind his back, tensing up as if he was expecting something to happen.

Victor looked up from his place kneeling on the floor and saw the tears welling up in Yuuri's eyes. He stood up in front of Yuuri and gently grabbed the Omega's face. He tilted it so that they looked into each other's eyes and wiped a tear with his thumb. Instead of feeling stuck overwhelmed by the proximity of the Alpha, he felt safe. 

"You don't need to be afraid." The Alpha whispered in his ear.

The Omega jumped backwards, landing on the bed.

"I'm fine, sorry..."He apologised again, wiping his eyes with his fists.

_Well I am getting ahead of myself aren't I?_

*knock knock*

Victor efficiently obtained Yuuri's breakfast from the Beta.

"Thank you, that will be all."

He brought the tray to the bed and arranged it in front of Yuuri.

"You must be starving (poor thing), eat up." He smiled.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"It's yours, all of it, you can eat it." Victor demonstrated with a small grape, stabbing into it and eating it,"Mmmmm good"

"Uh," Yuuri was so tempted by the offer,"It's. Uh, you know." Yuuri started to blush as he stumbled over his words. He did want to eat it but he was exactly sure how. He was sure he would make both a mess and a fool of himself.

"I've survived this long..." He scooted away," I think I will be fine." He said, getting quieter as he said it.

"Are you hungry?" Victor questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No." He answered, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Look at me please." 

Victor had a piece of bacon on the fork, which he slid into Yuuri's already open mouth when the omega looked up.

Yuuri's face lit up in delight from tasting the savory .

"That's really good!" Yuuri exclaimed, almost purring in delight.

He realized his mistake and looked back down.

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, It's okay." He assured," Would you like more?"

"Yes please... But will you uh-" 

Yuuri was interrupted by another bite, which he ate gladly.

The Omega hummed with pleasure from the bite.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos to tell me that I should continue this story!


End file.
